


it's okay (i'm yours)

by queenC_13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Mon-El is already yeeted--just mentioned, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Slow Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: Kara finds out she’s pregnant after Mon-El leaves--Cat is back and helps her through the pregnancy





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set post season 2 I guess, the first time Mon-El was yeeted. Cat stayed after the finale
> 
> s/o to my gf for the prompt!

Cat wakes to her phone buzzing, bleary eyes reading 2:17am on the clock beside her bed. She squints and looks at the display on her phone, answering immediately when  _ Kara Danvers _ registers through her mind.

“Cat?” The voice chokes out on the other side. 

“What is it? What’s happened?”

Cat hears nothing but gasped sobs and stuttered breaths.

“Kara, if you can, I need you to fly over here now.”

“I’m- outside,” Kara finally responds. 

Cat doesn’t think she’s ever moved so quickly in her life-- jumping from her bed and rushing to her balcony doors, throwing them open without even bothering to pull aside the curtains. Sure enough, Kara is standing on the balcony lacking every bit of confidence she usually possesses in her suit.

“ _ Kara,” _ Cat breathes, immediately stepping out onto the balcony and engulfing the younger girl in her arms. 

The movement must push Kara over the edge, as cries violently wrack her body, nearly knocking her and Cat both to the ground. Slowly, Cat walks them back into her room, leading them towards the bed. She lays down with Kara curled into her side, face dripping tears into her neck and her hands fisted into Cat's shirt.

“Darling, I need you to tell me what’s happened.” She’s so focused on comforting the girl that she doesn’t notice the endearment slip.

“I’m-” Kara stutters, before beginning to hyperventilate.

Cat sits up and pulls Kara flush against her chest, locking her arms in an “X” over Kara’s. She squeezes as hard as she can and exaggerates her own breathing behind Kara, knowing that talking would only overwhelm her further in the moment. Finally Kara’s breathing evens out, matching Cat’s, as her body somewhat relaxes.

“I’m pregnant,” Kara whispers after a minute of silence. The words sound empty, detached. 

Cat tries not to visibly react, but knows that Kara can likely hear her heartbeat picking up.  _ That scumbag, _ Cat thinks to herself. While Kara had been moving on from Mon-El, she certainly hadn’t been acting exactly like herself. She was exhausted, irritable, not as hungry as usual… things that Cat had attributed to depression but could really be explained by pregnancy.

“Oh,  _ Kara _ ,” Cat says softly, leaning back and pulling Kara with her. She kisses the side of Kara’s head, not knowing how to convey any other thoughts or emotions. The two are friends, certainly. Have even teetered on the line of more-than-friends for a good while, even before Mon-El left. They went for coffee dates and dinner, and Cat read and saved every single one of Kara’s articles. But this… this is so much more. And Cat knows she has no choice, not really. Her heart made the decision as soon as the words left Kara’s mouth.

“Whatever you need from me… anything... I’m here,” Cat says. “I promise.”

Kara simply nods, too overwhelmed to speak at the moment.

Cat continues to hold her, not daring to let go for a second.

It’s only natural, what else could she do for the woman she loves?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I have no knowledge of Kryptonian biology or pregnancy so just go with it!

The first thing Kara notices when she wakes up is that she’s warm--warmer than usual. The second thing she notices is the smell of jasmine and the feeling of hair tickling her chest. She tries to open her eyes, momentarily hindered by the fact that it feels like someone was rubbing sand into them while she slept.

It’s in this moment that she’s thinking about why her eyes are so dry that she remembers.

The baby.

Cat.

Cat promising that she would be there for  _ anything _ .

And it’s Cat who’s currently resting on her chest, arm wrapped possessively around Kara’s waist and their legs tangled together.

Kara’s heart stutters for a beat.  _ Get it together _ , she tells herself.  _ You’re already pregnant with someone else’s baby. _

And then she’s back to her original problem and panic--she’s pregnant. With Mon-El’s baby. A man who’s not even on this planet anymore. A man that she never even loved, if she’s being honest with herself.

_ I have to call Alex _ , she thinks. But calling Alex means also telling J’onn. It means doing tests, and talking to her hologram mother who isn’t really her mother, and can’t really be excited for her. It means making this pregnancy an actual reality. Once she says it out loud, outside of the cover that night provided her, outside of the comfort of Cat’s arms… she really has to do this.

As her thoughts start to spiral, a hand lightly brushes her cheek, startling her. She looks down to meet Cat’s eyes, brilliantly emerald in the morning light. She’s devoid of all makeup, her hair has certainly been slept on, but Kara doesn’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful than she does right now.

“Hi,” Kara murmurs, her voice coming out with the gravelly quality that only hours of tears can produce.

“Hi,” Cat says back, voice just as soft. Her eyes track Kara’s face, the beginnings of a frown in her own expression. “I can guess what the answer is, but how are you?”

Kara sighs. “I have to tell Alex.”

“And how do you think she’ll take it?”

“First she’ll want to kill Mon-El… and then the tests will have to start,” Kara says.

Cat blinks furiously, “Tests? What tests?”

“Well I’m a Kryptonian pregnant with a Daxamite baby on Earth. I have no idea how this pregnancy will work, if the baby will be born with powers, if we’ll even be able to perform blood tests or ultrasounds without hurting it,” Kara rambles. 

“Because Alex always takes your blood with Kryptonite,” Cat realizes.

Kara simply nods, her expression lacking all of its usual ‘sunny’ disposition.

“Well she has to figure out another way!” Cat says. “There is no way that Agent Scully is hurting that baby.” This was the first time Cat had called Alex ‘Agent Scully’ in a long time--the two were on semi-friendly terms because of Kara--so Kara knew that the other woman  was truly upset about this.

“It’s fine,” Kara says. “I’m sure the A.I. will have information… we’ll just have to go from there I guess.”

“A.I.?” Cat asks.

“My mother,” Kara mumbles. “She set up a program with information to send with me here. It’s a hologram of her, basically. She’ll give me the information.”

Cat’s heart breaks as she takes in Kara’s downcast expression, eyes filling with tears again. How much it must hurt, to have to tell a figure that looks and sounds exactly like your mother about your pregnancy, but not getting to share with her the actual emotion of it. Just the thought of Kara facing that alone… “It’s settled,” Cat says. “I’m taking the day off, and I’m coming with you.”

“Cat, you don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t  _ have _ to Kiera. When do I ever do anything I don’t want to do?”

Kara stays quiet. Cat hasn’t called her Kiera in a while, either. After a moment, she hears a sigh, and a hand cups her face.

“I’m sorry,” Cat whispers. “I’m just worried about you. Both of you. Please let me come with you?” Her face looks more vulnerable than Kara thinks she’s ever seen it; she’s not sure why Cat cares so much, but she doesn’t have the capacity to think about that right now.

“Okay,” Kara says. Cat gives her a brisk nod and moves to get up, but Kara grips Cat’s arm, panic setting in at the thought of leaving this safe space. “Can we just… lay here a little while longer?”

Cat feels her love rush towards the younger girl, who looks so young and scared in that moment. She falls back onto the bed and puts her arms around Kara, pulling the girl’s head onto her chest and pressing the lightest of kisses against the top of her head. “Of course, darling. We can stay here as long as you need.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Cat says, after a few minutes of silence. Kara’s body tenses for the briefest of seconds before relaxing back into Cat’s arms.

“Of course.”

“How did you know? That you were pregnant?”

There is a beat before Kara answers: “I can hear it.”

“What?”

“The baby… I can hear its heartbeat,” Kara says, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Oh  _ Kara _ ,” Cat’s voice breaks as she wraps her arms more tightly around the other girl, trying to give her any ounce of comfort. She can’t even imagine how alone Kara must have felt, hearing the heartbeat on her own and not having a partner to share it with.

She slowly begins to stroke Kara’s back, humming some childhood lullaby she used to sing to Carter, and finally feels Kara sink back into sleep. The crinkle in her brow ceases to dissipate, even in sleep, and Cat knows that she will do quite literally whatever it takes to ease Kara’s pain, even if it eventually causes her own pain in the process. As she begins thinking about things to buy--maternity clothes, a crib, strollers, diapers--she falls into her own sleep, worries fading just for a few hours.   
  


* * *

 

Later that afternoon Kara touches down outside of the DEO with Cat wrapped tightly in her arms. She has to keep stopping herself from asking Cat if she’s sure she wants to get involved with this--Cat going flying is enough proof in itself.

“Kara!” Alex speed-walks towards them. “What’s going on? What-?” she stops once she takes in the fact that Cat is beside her sister. 

“Calm down,” Kara starts to say before Alex interrupts her.

“Calm down? All you texted me was ‘need to talk. urgent. be there in 30.’ and you expect me to be calm?!”

Kara’s chest starts to tighten as her sister’s voice starts to raise, until she feels a hand entangle with her own, squeezing once. Cat, grounding her, just as she always does.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says. “Can we go talk in your office?”

Kara sees Alex glance at her and Cat’s joined hands and open her mouth as if she’s going to protest, so Kara just shoots her a pleading look and shakes her head minutely. Alex lets out a loud breath, and then starts walking to her office without looking back. Kara pulls Cat along with her as they follow behind, shutting Alex’s door as soon as they get to the tiny room.

“I’m-” Kara starts. “Well- you see- the thing is- you know how-” as she begins to get more and more flustered she feels Cat squeeze her hand again, tighter than before.

“It’s okay darling,” Cat murmurs, “Take your time.”

Kara takes a deep breath and screws her eyes shut before squeezing Cat’s hand back, finally blurting out, “I’m pregnant.” She keeps her eyes shut, hearing the way Alex stutters a step backwards, the air leaving her chest as though she had been punched. Finally, she peaks one eye open and sees her sister standing there, mouth gaping open. “Alex?”

Her voice seems to snap Alex out of her shock, as suddenly she’s engulfed in her sister’s arms. “Oh my God, Kara,” Alex says, her voice sounding thick with tears. “How? When? Are you okay? How do you know? Oh my  _ God _ , I’m going to be an aunt!”

Somehow, ever in tune with what she is feeling, Cat puts her hand lightly on Kara’s back after their hands had been separated by Alex’s hug. She rubs a soft pattern and says firmly to Alex, “Let her breathe.”

Immediately Alex takes a step back, apologizing profusely.

“It’s fine,” Kara says. “It just… happened. I don’t know.” She doesn’t know what else to say--with Cat she felt like she could say anything. But with Alex… she knows how badly her sister wants a baby, knows that that’s why she’s not with Maggie anymore. “I’m sorry,” Kara finally says.

“Why are you sorry?” Alex lets out an incredulous laugh. “This is incredible!” Kara grimaces, causing Alex to backtrack. “Well… not incredible… but aren’t you a little excited?”

Kara shrugs. “I don’t know what to expect. I need to talk to the A.I.”

“Okay, we can do that,” Alex nods, casting a brief glance to Cat, who has stayed silent.

“She’s coming too,” Kara says firmly. Alex simply nods again, and the three of them make their way to the room that holds the AI. 

“Kara Zor-El,” her mother’s likeness appears. “What can I do for you today?”

“I’m… pregnant,” Kara says.

“Congratulations,” the hologram says monotonously. 

“Thank you,” Kara says, mouth set in a grim line. “I want to know about pregnancy, I guess. What I should expect, giving birth to an alien on Earth.”

“The father is a human?” Alura asks.

“No, the father is… a Daxamite.” 

“Well, seeing as Daxamite’s have nearly identical DNA to Kryptonians, your pregnancy should be much the same as on Krypton. Gestation period is 35 weeks. Kryptonian females do not gain much weight during pregnancy, in order to continue working without obstruction. Any side effects of the pregnancy should pass after 12 weeks. If your hands swell, you will be having a boy. If your feet swell, you will be having a girl.”

Cat snorts from behind Kara and Alex, but Kara only gives her a semi-eye roll. 

“But what about on Earth?” Kara asks. “Will my baby have powers when it is born? Will will be able to do tests?

“I do not have this information,” Alura says in her robotic voice.

“Great,” Kara mutters.

“You are eight weeks pregnant right now,” Alura continues. “You have 27 more weeks to prepare-”

Kara leaves the room, unable to listen any longer. Dimly, she hears her sister following with Cat close behind, but she doesn’t slow down and keeps walking until she reaches the balcony. Alex catches up first, with Cat not far behind, slightly out of breath.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks.

Kara snorts, “Of course I’m okay! We have complete assurance that everything will be perfect! Who cares if the baby has powers when I can found out the sex based on which part of my body swells up!”

The balcony starts to crumble underneath her fingertips so she takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. “What am I supposed to do?” she finally says, voice barely a whimper.

“Well, you have us,” Cat says, speaking up for the first time since they entered Alex's office. “And we’ll be here every step of the way.” She moves to Kara’s right side, with Alex quickly following on the left. The two of them hug her from either side as Kara’s body finally starts to relax, the fight going out of her for now. The moment is then broken by a loud growl of Kara’s stomach.

“So… can we get lunch now?” Alex and Cat laugh, and Kara feels okay--the two people she loves most at her side.

She has no idea what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue how I feel about this so please let me know what you think and any ideas you have for future chapters??


	3. Thirteen Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comforts Kara... Alex gives Kara and ultimatum... Kara talks to Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this fic, Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl after the Daxamite invasion. They are best friends, but they won't have a relationship in this fic so don't worry, this is still Supercat endgame
> 
> (Also I know this chapter is past tense and the others were present, that's how I started and I didn't feel like fixing it. Please enjoy anyway!)

Cat was woken to the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom. 

“I’m fine,” Kara’s voice groaned out, having heard the start in Cat’s breathing from waking up.

Cat rolled her eyes. It had been five weeks since they had talked to ‘Kara’s Mother,’ yet her morning sickness only seemed to be getting worse. She got up from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, blinking into the harsh light. Kara was curled tightly into a ball, her face a sickly shade of grey, and her body was covered in sweat.

“Why isn’t it going away?” Kara said. “It was supposed to be over by now.”

Kara spent her days as pleasant as usual around other people, not wanting them to know what was going on for as long as possible--it was only at night when she was with Cat or Alex that everything would finally get the best of her and she would break down.

“It hurts, Cat,” Kara whimpered.

Quickly Cat moved to sit on the floor, bringing Kara’s head into her lap and began running her hands through Kara’s greasy hair. That was another thing that had changed--where Kara never used to have bodily changes, she could now never regulate a temperature. She was either freezing cold and shaking, or burning hot and sweating, and her hair was constantly getting knotty and greasy.

“I should call Alex,” Cat said.

“No! Please just stay with me.”

“Okay,” Cat sighed. “But we’re telling her first thing in the morning.”

Before she could answer, Kara was bent over the toilet again, painful dry heaves overtaking her body as she had nothing else left inside of her.

As she finally fell back, she laid between Cat’s legs, back to Cat’s front. Tears were streaming down her face, and Cat had never felt more helpless. What could she do for the girl of steel, who was going through a pregnancy that they couldn’t figure out?

Cat wrapped her arms tightly around the younger girl, as it always seemed to help ground her. Softly she began to hum the lullaby she had taken singing every night to help Kara fall back to sleep. She knew her body would be aching in the morning, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. As long as Kara stayed asleep… they’d be to Alex soon enough.

* * *

  
“She’s still not any better at night?!” Alex hissed, later that morning. “The reason I didn’t mind her staying with you is because she’s comfortable, but we need to make sure she’s not at risk! You should have called me-”

“I told her not to,” Kara mumbled, nearly face-down at Alex’s desk. They weren’t due at Catco for another hour, and she was desperately wishing she could drink coffee--and that it would affect her. “What would you have done? Stare at me and not be able to run any tests?”

“Kara,” Alex sighed.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true. You still haven’t figured out an alternative to Kryptonite, therefore we still don’t know anything about this pregnancy, since  _ clearly _ it isn’t following Krypton’s rules.” As she was talking, her eyes started to glow red, as if her heat vision was about to go off. 

“Um, darling,” Cat interrupted, gesturing to eyes.

Kara immediately screwed her eyes shut, letting out a loud groan.

“Has that happened before?” Alex asked, immediately going into Doctor-mode.

“No.”

Cat gave her a look, causing Kara to let out a long suffering sigh. “I’ve been… having some trouble with my strength and flight… sometimes,” she finally said.

“Kara! You should have told me!” Alex then glared at Cat, “ _ You _ should have told me.”

“I’m not going to betray Kara’s trust,” Cat said. “But what I do think we should do is finally tell the Luthor girl.”

“You know her name is Lena,” Kara muttered.

“Fine, it’s time we brought  _ Lena _ into this,” Cat replied.

The room was silent for a minute as Kara continued pouting at the floor, refusing to look at Cat or Alex lest her heat vision act up again. Finally, Alex spoke up.

“I honestly think that’s a good idea,” she said. At Cat’s raised eyebrows she added, “She’s the one who saved us during the Daxamite invasion and thanks to her crazy brother I’m sure she knows all sorts of stuff about Kryptonian biology.”

“But Alex-”

“No, Kara,” Alex said firmly. “We’ve been doing it your way for the last five weeks, respecting your wishes not to tell anyone but we  _ need _ Lena’s help. You’re telling her by the end of this week. Or I will.”

Kara gave her sister pleading eyes, but it was clear that Alex wouldn’t budge. “Fine,” she finally acquiesced. 

“It  _ will  _ be fine,” Cat assured, rubbing her hand lightly against Kara’s back. “Besides, isn’t she your ‘best friend’?” she said the words with a sarcastic eye roll.

“Stop,” Kara whined lightly. “She is, okay? I just don’t want to have to explain it to anyone. I don’t want to have to keep thinking about this.”

“Well that’s going to be kind of hard to do once you start showing,” Alex said. “Not to mention once, you know, you’ve got an actual tiny baby coming out of your body.”

“I get it,” Kara glared at her sister. “I’ll try and talk to her tomorrow over lunch. Now it’s time for us to get to work,” she said, as she took Cat’s hand in hers, moving forward. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Alex made eye contact with Cat as she was dragged out of the room, raising her eyebrow in a silent question. Cat nodded--she would make sure it got done. They were done coddling the younger girl, it was time she got some real help.

* * *

**Kara Danvers**

_ hey, any chance you’re free for lunch tomorrow? _

**Lena Luthor**

_ Absolutely. Any preferences on where you want to go? _

**Kara Danvers**

_ i’ll come to you. i want to talk to you about something _

_ it’s nothing bad i promise. i just think i need your help _

**Lena Luthor**

_ Of course. You know I’ll do anything for you. _

**Kara Danvers**

_ noon okay? potstickers? _

**Lena Luthor**

_ Yes. See you then. _

Kara sighed as she locked her phone. She knew that Lena would do anything for her, which is why she felt so bad asking. She wasn’t as oblivious as everyone thought--she knew that the other girl had feelings for her. Kara absolutely loved Lena back, but like she loved Alex. No one could compare to… she couldn’t even think it. She was already taking advantage of Cat as it was. Sleeping in her apartment, keeping her up at all hours of the night, taking up all of her free time. Kara knew it wasn’t fair, but she just couldn’t stop. She need Cat, and she knew this help wouldn’t last forever. She had to make it last while she could.

“Appointment made with your girlfriend?”

_ Speak of the Devil,  _ Kara thought. She looked up from her desk to see Cat standing in the doorway of her office. She realized that she hadn’t heard the other woman approaching, and frowned.

“What is it?” Cat immediately stopped joking.

“It’s nothing,” Kara tried to say, giving up the pretense when Cat glared at her. “I didn’t hear you coming,” she mumbled. 

“Well you were distracted,” Cat said.

Kara shook her head, frustrated. “I’ve always been able to hear you, no matter what. I know your heartbeat like the back of my hand, and now you can sneak up on me. There’s something wrong.” As she was speaking, she also didn’t hear the catch in the other woman’s breath as she admitted to knowing her heartbeat.

Cat moved until she was behind Kara and start lightly massaging the other girl’s shoulders. The two had become much more comfortable with touching one another in the last five weeks--probably because nothing bonds two people more than one helping the other through violent sickness in the middle of the night. 

Kara tried to quell her racing heart at Cat’s touch, taking in a few deep breaths until she started to calm down a bit.

“It will be okay,” Cat reassured her. “As much as I hate to accept it, Lena is going to be able to help you.”

“Why do you hate her so much?” Kara asked. She had always wondered as much, but had always been too afraid to ask. However, being so sick had seriously lowered her inhibitions, and she had no issues being blunt to Cat now.

“I don’t hate her.”

Kara tilted her head back to look Cat in the eyes, breath leaving her as she realized how close their faces actually were. Their gazes were locked for a few moments until Cat seemed to snap out of whatever moment they were having, taking a step back and clearing her throat. 

“I don’t hate her. I just… don’t worry about it right now,” she started to walk back around to the front of Kara’s desk, and Kara knew the conversation was over. “Finish up whatever work you’re doing, because I am making you leave by 5.”

“Fine,” Kara rolled her eyes. It was another habit she had acquired in the last few weeks, as her temper became much shorter, and her humor became much more cynical. “Can we stop and get pizza for dinner at least on the way home?”

Cat opened her mouth, presumably to refuse, so Kara widened her eyes ever so slightly and jutted her lip out. “Please? The baby wants pizza.”

“ _ God help me, _ ” Cat muttered under her breath. “Fine, we can get pizza. But don’t think I haven’t noticed you only talk about the baby when you want something! We will discuss that later because we both have work to do. Chop chop!”

She left Kara’s office with a sashay of her hips that distracted Kara for a good few minutes, until she finally got back to work, trying to push her coming talk with Lena to the back of her mind.

* * *

Kara stood in the elevator up to Lena’s office the next day, trying to quell the shaking of her hand that was carrying their food. She honestly wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. There was no reason for any of her friends to be unsupportive of her having a baby, yet her entire being resisted the idea of letting everyone know.

_ It will be fine, darling, don’t worry so much _ , Cat had told her before she left.

Before she could get herself to worry anymore, however, the elevators opened and Kara forced herself to stride out.

“Hello Miss Danvers,” Jess greeted her with a fake smile. “Miss Luthor is expecting you.”

“Thank you, Jess,” Kara said, forcing a bright smile of her own. She knew she hadn’t been around to see Lena much lately, so she didn’t take offense--she was glad that Lena’s assistant was so protective of her. “I also got you a vegetable lo-mein for lunch,” she said as she produced the container for Jess from the take out bag. She continued towards Lena’s office without waiting for a thank you, and knocked lightly before opening the door.

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed with a bright smile, jumping up from her desk. “It feels like it’s been ages, how are you?” she came towards Kara, wrapping her in a tight hug with the bag of food squished between them. It was all Kara could do not to break down crying at the minor show of affection-- _ stupid hormones _ . 

“How are you, Lena?” Kara asked, avoiding Lena’s question entirely. “I’m sorry it’s been so long, things have been a bit… crazy.”

Lena pulled back, but kept her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and looked her up and down with a frown. “I know you told me there wasn’t anything bad, but what’s wrong? Don’t think I noticed you avoiding my question.”

Kara laughed humorlessly. “I do have some news, but I think we should sit down first.”

Lena nodded, the frown never leaving her face. The two women walked to the couch and sat down--Kara placed the food on the table without even glancing at it, a sure sign that something was wrong.

“So… well… you know how…” she cleared her throat before starting over: “You know how I was… involved with Mon-El, before he left?”

“Yes?” Lena drawled, looking confused. “Is he coming back? Are you getting back together with him?”

Kara grimaced, “No he’s not coming back, ever, if I can help it. It’s just… before he left we- well- yeah, and now… I’m… I’m pregnant.” She watched Lena’s body move backwards as if she had been punched in the stomach, and heard the  _ whoosh _ of air leaving her in one breath.

“Oh Kara,” Lena began, clearly trying to muster up a smile, “That’s… wonderful?”

“It’s… I’m still not quite sure how I feel,” Kara admitted honestly. “But it’s also what I…  _ we _ need your help with.”

“We?”

“Alex. And Cat, although she can’t help with any of the medical stuff. We talked to my mother’s hologram and the information she gave us just isn’t matching up with what’s happening. And we don’t want to try kryptonite to get blood tests or scans because-”

“It would hurt the baby,” Lena finished, her expression unreadable. 

“Right,” Kara said. “So we thought we could come to you because-”

“My brother is a homicidal maniac obsessed with your kind?” Lena interrupted again.

“No! Lena, gosh, no,” Kara reassured, placing her hand gently on the other girl’s leg. “Lena, you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. You figured out how to stop the Daxamite invasion. Yes, I’m sure you have Kryptonian knowledge from Lex, but I also would trust you to help me either way. I just wasn’t ready to face everything yet.”

Lena was silent for a minute, absorbing the information. Finally, she spoke up. “Your planet revolved around a red sun, right? And that’s why you didn’t have powers?”

“Yes…”

“Have you ever tried replicating it? Making a red sun lamp, like the yellow sun lamp you have?”

Kara smiled, her first real smile all day, “Lena you’re a genius. How could we have not thought of that? I know Alex had wanted to try it one day, but with everything that’s happened over the last few years, it just sort of slipped our minds.”

Lena let out a genuine smile in response. “I’m glad to help.” She paused before continuing, “What information from your mother isn’t matching up to what’s happening now? What symptoms do you have? How far along are you?”

Kara let out a slight chuckle, glad to see Lena going immediately into scientist mode, just like Alex. “I’m about thirteen weeks right now… my mother told us that gestation would be 35 weeks.”

“Thirteen weeks?” Lena interrupted. She eyed Kara’s semi-tight shirt, and her flat stomach. “But-”

“She also said that Kryptonian females don’t gain much weight. I don’t know if I should be gaining or eating more on Earth, though, since I need to consume more calories under the yellow sun.”

Lena nodded, face pensive. “What other information did she give you?”

“She said…” Kara paused, knowing her friend would laugh, “She said that if my hands swell up I’ll be having a boy. And if my feet swell up I’ll be having a girl.”

“That’s… oddly specific,” Lena kept a straight face for a moment, before laughter overtook her. Kara eventually joined in--it was ridiculous, but it was all she had. Except-

“Oh, side effects were also supposed to end by twelve weeks.”

“And they haven’t?”

Kara shook her head. “I’ve been up sick all night for weeks. I’m exhausted, my powers keep flaring-”

“How are you powers flaring?”

“My heat vision almost went off yesterday without my control,” Kara admitted. “Sometimes my strength goes in and out… I wasn’t able to hear Cat approaching me this afternoon.”

“Hm,” Lena said, her lips pressed in a thin line. 

“Do you think that’s bad?” Kara was trying not to freak out.

“I’m honestly not sure,” Lena said. “I think we need to get those red sun lamps made as soon as possible so that we can evaluate you both.”

“It’s heartbeat is regular, that’s the one thing we do now,” Kara said, softly. “No matter what else is happening, I can always hear it.”

Lena moved a bit closer, hearing the emotions in her best friend’s voice. “Don’t worry,” she promised. “I’m going to help you figure this out.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, leaning her head on lightly on top of the other girl’s.

“I told you, I’d do anything for you,” Lena whispered.

“I know,” Kara whispered back, but couldn’t stop her mind from flashing to blonde hair and emerald eyes. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think (likes/dislikes??) and what you want to see in future chapters!


	4. Sixteen Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay- grad school is kicking my ass! 
> 
> un-beta'd, sorry for any mistakes

It had taken a few weeks, but Lena worked overtime until she finally had the red sunlamps finished. Her and Alex worked together to turn an empty room within the DEO into an examination room solely for Kara. The first time Kara finally entered the room she almost cried at the feeling--while Kryptonite took away her powers, it made her feel weak and sick. The red sun, so like her home planet, made her feel safe and warm. It made her feel normal. She gave Alex and Lena a joint hug, not having to worry about crushing them with her strength.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Her powers were still acting up, so the red sun lamps also gave her relief from trying to stay in control. 

Now that they knew the lamps worked, however, it was time to finally do some tests. Kara sat on the exam table with her hands trembling lightly in her lap as Alex and Lena talked to  the OBGYN the DEO had approved for hire. She sort of reminded Kara of Eliza, which also reminded her that she still hadn’t told her foster mom about her current condition. 

The door suddenly opening threw Kara out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Cat standing there out of breath. She glanced briefly to the others in the room before heading straight for Kara.

“I thought you had forgotten,” Kara mumbled, not quite meeting the other woman’s eyes. She was embarrassed at how much she had grown to need Cat in the last few months, but she also couldn’t seem to stop.

Cat’s eyes widened, “Of course I didn’t forget! There was a board meeting I could barely escape from, and then I was cornered by Witt asking about your absence.” She glanced briefly at Kara’s barely protruding stomach before saying gently, “You should consider telling them soon. They’re your friends.”

Kara’s lips pursed as she thought it over. While she wasn’t necessarily ashamed of her pregnancy, she just still didn’t want to tell anyone. It was her secret, hers and Cat’s… and Alex and Lena. Those most important to her. And although she was sure J’onn knew as well, he hadn’t treated her any different so things still felt normal.

“Maybe,” Kara finally replied.

She could tell Cat wanted to say more, but it seemed like the doctor was finally ready.

“As we haven’t been officially introduced, I’m Dr. Quinn,” she addressed Kara, “Agent Danvers has filled me in on the information from the A.I., but today I’m going to perform an ultrasound and some rapid blood tests so we can all get a better idea of what’s happening here.”

Kara nodded, reaching unconsciously for Cat’s hand. If she hadn’t been so nervous, she also would have noticed Lena’s gaze follow the movement with a slightly pained expression.

“I want to take the blood samples first so we can start getting them tested while we run the ultrasound and check your vitals.” Dr. Quinn started prepping Kara’s arm as she was talking, while Alex got the needle and vials for the blood.

Kara was fascinated--she had never been able to have her blood drawn before since Kryptonite made her too sick. The fascination was immediately replaced by pain as the doctor found her vein and stuck the needle in. Kara yelped in surprise and Cat squeezed her hand tightly, drawing her attention away from the needle.

“It’ll be over soon,” Cat murmured into Kara’s ear, lips brushing her temple.

Kara tried to calm her heart, as it started beating wildly out of control at the feel of Cat’s lips across her skin. She knew Cat didn’t mean it romantically but her heart never seemed to listen.

“Okay,” Dr. Quinn's voice interrupted Kara’s train of thought.

“It’s done already?” Kara asked

Cat leaned back, but as she tried to pull her hand away Kara tightened her grip, looking at Cat with a slightly pleading expression.

“Agent Danvers, if you’d like to start on examining the blood?”

Alex took the viles reluctantly before saying, “Could I… have a tape of the ultrasound so I can see it later? I mean- it’s just it’s my niece or nephew so I just want to see it.”

Kara reached out her free hand to grab at Alex’s arm. “Can’t she stay and just look at the blood after?”

“Well we need to get it done-”

“I can go,” Lena said, interrupting the doctor. “You can just tell me about it after,” she said to Kara, forcing a smile before rushing out of the room.

Kara watched her friend leave, feeling unsettled by the fact that she was clearly upset. Kara knew she tended to put herself down and feel left out. And she had been spending a lot of time with Cat lately… but she just felt better when she was with Cat. The world was quieter. She could almost pretend like it was their-- _ no _ , she stopped herself.  _ It’s just your baby Kara. This is your mess. _

Kara looked up at the doctor, “Okay I’m ready.”

The doctor lifted Kara’s shirt, revealing her tiny growing bump and furrowed her eyebrows. “You still look pretty small, but we’ll get a better idea of the baby’s size once we take a look,” she told Kara. “This will be a little cold,” she warned her, before placing the jelly and ultrasound wand onto Kara’s abdomen.

The three women all let our nearly identical gasps--Kara, at the cold sensation she wasn’t used to; Alex, at the grainy fetus she could just make out in the image; and Cat, at the thrumming heartbeat echoing from the speakers.

The doctor moved the wand around for a few minutes, taking measurements here and there, before she paused and looked up at Kara. “I know your mother gave you a way to tell anyway, but since your symptoms seem to be irregular on Earth, would you like to know the sex?”

Kara looked up at her sister and Cat and Alex gave her sister an encouraging nod. “Yes please.”

“It’s a girl,” Dr. Quinn said, smiling at Kara.

Kara’s breath left her body as if she had been punched--she didn’t know what she was expecting, but somehow finding out it was a girl made everything really  _ real _ this time. Her eyes filled with tears and immediately she looked back up to Cat. “A girl,” she whispered, continuing the sentence in her head:  _ we’re _ having a girl. Because having Cat there, doing these tests--it felt like they were almost in this together. But she could never say that outloud.

She was dimly aware of Alex’s arms around her body and happy cries in her ears. Dr Quinn’s voice joined in the noise, seemingly far away. “She still appears to be a bit on the small side, but her heartbeat is incredibly strong. I can’t find any abnormalities, so now we just have to see what the blood reveals. I’ll go find Miss Luthor now… congratulations, Miss Danvers.”

Cat watched the doctor leave as her mind swirled with thoughts.  _ A girl… a baby girl with Kara’s clear blue eyes and porcelain skin _ . She forced her thoughts away from that boy… not wanting any part of him in this baby.  _ That’s not fair _ , she told herself,  _ this isn’t your baby _ .

But oh, how she wished it was. Having Kara staying in her apartment. sleeping in her bed every night, making her way into Cat’s arms while she slept… it was getting harder and harder to keep her feelings in check. But she had to be here for Kara, for as long as Kara wanted her here.

Alex released her hold on her sister, and said something about finding Dr. Quinn and Lena. She gave Cat a sly wink on her way out, which Cat wasn’t sure how to interpret.

Kara laced her fingers with Cat’s, drawing the older woman’s attention to those blue eyes. “What are you thinking about?” Kara whispered.

“I’m thinking… Cat Jr. sounds like a pretty great name,” Cat joked lightly, feeling her chest seize up when Kara let out a little chuckle, crinkling her eyes. “I’m thinking about everything we’ll have to get; I don’t know if you want a baby shower, but if not don’t worry about it, I’ll pay for anything you need.”

“Cat no-”

“Hush,” Cat ordered, staring seriously into Kara’s eyes. “I want to do this for you.”

Kara nodded, “Thank you,” her mouth opened as if she wanted to add something else, but then just again. Finally she said, “You might have to compete with Lena though, she loves buying expensive things.”

Cat knew it was supposed to be a joke, but she couldn’t help the sharp stab of pain in her gut. She knew that the Luthor girl was much better equipped for Kara… she was young, not jaded like Cat, and could provide just as much for Kara as Cat could.

“I’m kidding,” Kara said, grabbing Cat’s chin lightly and forcing her to look at her again.

“I know darling,” Cat replied, not able to stop herself as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Kara’s forehead. 

The door opened again, and Dr. Quinn strode in, followed by Alex but not Lena. 

“Where’s Lena?” Kara asked. Cat tried to ignore the jealousy in the pit of her stomach. They were friends and Lena was the one working on Kara’s bloodwork, it was obvious to wonder where she was.

“She said Jess called, she needed her for something at L-Corp,” Alex said, coming to stand on Kara’s other side again. She looked at Dr. Quinn, who nodded, before turning fully to face Kara. “Everything’s looking good,” she broke out into a bright smile. 

“Really?” Kara asked, her voice small. Cat squeezed her hand again, hoping it was bringing the girl comfort.

“Really,” Alex nodded. “Lena compared your blood to the baby’s, and the genetic markers are nearly identical to yours. We’re still not completely sure why your powers are malfunctioning, but there’s nothing concerning in your blood itself--Dr. Quinn suggested maybe it’s the stress, so we’ll have to work on that. We’re going to keep a close eye on you though and try to do a blood test every week to make sure nothing is changing in a bad way, since your pregnancy isn’t really following the pattern for Krypton. But for right now, you’re both okay.”

Cat looked closely at Kara, trying to read her reaction. Surely this was good news, but nothing about Kara’s reactions and behavior during this pregnancy had been quite normal. “Kara,” she nudged the younger girl lightly. “It’s  _ okay _ ,” she reiterated.

Finally Kara broke out into a small smile as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked down at her body in wonder cupped her hands over her stomach. It was as though she was really realizing what this pregnancy meant for the first time.

“Did you hear that?” Kara spoke softly, still looking at her tiny bump. “We’re just fine right now.” She looked back up at Cat seriously, “We’re going to be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how I feel about the ending of this chapter so let me know what you think!
> 
> And thank you for all the reviews--I read them when I check my phone in the middle of the night and appreciate all of them. I also might incorporate some of your lovely ideas so let me know if you guys have any more :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuper short but I just wanted to get this started and see how people feel about the idea, so let me know :))


End file.
